Ship-Fic Drabbles (Skylox, Merome, Phan, etc)
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: Just some random drabble about my favourite ships! Enjoy! Suggest your own ships and I'll do them! [No smut/lemons. Because ew.]
1. Merome - Countdown

**Sup guys, welcome to a new thing I'm doing, Ship-Fic Drabbles! It's just random little ideas based off Skylox, Merome, Phan, all that and more. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Countdown**

**Merome Fic based off Soul Clocks**

Everyone is born with a clock on their wrist. At first, experts thought it meant they would die when the clock struck zero, causing alarm at the babies born with short countdowns. Eventually it was proven that the clocks determined when they would meet their Soul mate. As soon as Mitchell Hughes was able to understand this, he was disheartened to see his clock. When he was ten, he still had eight years left. His best friend, Jerome Aceti, tried to console him. Jerome also had eight years left, but they didn't know when they'd meet their soul mate. They couldn't determine it down to the minute until more years had passed. They were excited, nonetheless: they wanted to meet their soul mates around the same time as each other, like their birthdays. Mitch couldn't help but wondering what his soul mate would look like or be as his friends around him met their soul mates and fell in love. Would it be someone he knew, or someone completely new? Where would they meet? At a coffee shop, at an airport, at school? He was excited, and so was Jerome. They couldn't wait.

_Eight Years later_

Mitch was late, but he had good reason. His clock was nearly complete: he only had five minutes. As he walked, he wondered who it would be. He was due to meet Jerome at the skate park in a few minutes, maybe he'd meet her on the way? Unable to hide the spring in his step, Mitch tried to walk casually. Three minutes. Mitch pressed the button at the crossing, looking from side to side, eager. Last night on the phone, Jerome had told him his clock was due to run down at any moment tomorrow. Now, Mitch wondered if he'd already met his soul mate while he waited for Mitch to arrive. Two minutes. Mitch pressed the button impatiently; was it possible to miss your meeting? Or was it all determined by fate, ready to twist to any change in events? One minute. The car flow was beginning to slow: he would be able to cross at any moment. He saw the skate park across the road. At that moment, Jerome was walking out of the skate park, looking for Mitch. He was late. Jerome looked up and down the past, he skimmed the busy intersection with a steady row of cars still trundling through. Couples walked past, hand in hand, four pale grey zeroes visible on their wrists, and children excitedly walking past and discussing their clocks. Mitch was elated. Fifty seconds. He walked out onto the road, scanning the crowds for the person that could be his forever. Forty seconds. Someone shoved into Mitch's back, and he stumbled, tripping and landing on his hands and knees.

_Thirty seconds._

Mitch looked up, saw the light flash from green to red. His eyes widened.

_Twenty seconds._

The car barrelled around the corner, unknowing of Mitch's presence, still on the ground, in the middle of the crossing.

_Ten seconds._

Jerome heard the screech of tyres, a loud smash, and saw a painfully familiar body go flying through the air as screams echoed.

_Five seconds._

Jerome ran over to Mitch, saw him lying motionlessly, bleeding, his leg bent at a strange angle. Screaming, Jerome made it over to Mitch's side just as the clocks on both their wrists burned down into four, grey zeroes.


	2. Skylox - Mistletoe

**Sup guys, we're back with some more Ship-Fic things! So... we've done Merome, I guess now it's fitting to do Skylox, I guess. I tried harder in this one to write it like an American, like writing "mom" instead of "mum" and "sweater" instead of "jumper". Do Americans even say sweater? I'm really confuzzled. **

* * *

**Mistletoe**

**A Skylox Fic**

Ty walked up the path to the Team Crafted house, trying to be quick, so he wouldn't freeze to death. Only wearing jeans, sneakers and a long-sleeved shirt, he hadn't expected it to be this cold. Arizona was pretty different. The worst snow he'd experienced was light dust that freezed up the chain on his bike. The only thing keeping him warm at the moment was the warm little plate of apple pie his mom had insisted on him taking for the boys. Ty made it up the path and knocked on the door, embarrassed he'd left his keys last time. He'd called ahead already: Adam said he just had to knock and he'd be down in seconds. Adam stayed true to his word. The door flung open and Adam stood in the doorway, grinning. Ty burst out laughing, and Adam's smile didn't slip.

"Do you like my sweater?" Adam asked proudly, and Ty looked away, still laughing. Adam was wearing a hideous green and red striped sweater with little reindeers and Christmas trees printed all over it.

"It looks terrible!" Ty laughed, and Adam nodded.

"My mom sent it to me in the mail from Washington, and said she wanted to see me wearing it in at least one photo. She even said that she'd even go on "That infernal social networking site" to see a photo," Adam explained while he ushered Ty in. "I love it though, it's so comfy and soft and warm and all those other words." Adam said, grinning, and Ty felt a tug in his chest. He always looked better when he smiled. His whole face would light up, his eyes bright, the laugh lines around his eyes crinkling. Ty had to push those feelings down. Since he and Josselyn broke up, Ty had been having all these little feelings for Adam. But Adam was straight. He'd had so many girlfriends and besides, he was twenty-one this year and Ty was only seventeen. It wasn't much of an age-difference but it would be awkward, mainly because they had been friends so long.

"Looks can be deceiving," Ty said with a smile. He walked into the kitchen with Adam and set the pie down on the kitchen bench.

"Ooo, is that the pie your mom makes?" Adam asked, and Ty nodded. Adam clapped his hands together like an excited child. "Awesome. Your mom's pie is like heaven exploding in your mouth. Come on, Ian and Quentin are here. We're waiting on Jerome and Mitch but they'll be here any second. Their plane ran late. And Jason went out to get some things from the store." Adam explained, and Ty followed Adam into the main room. Ian had a Christmas hat on and an arm around his girlfriend Maddie, while Quentin was still putting neatly wrapped presents under the tree.

"Guys, Ty is here!" Adam yelled, and Ian and Maddie looked up with a warm smile while Quentin stood up.

"Merry Christmas!" Ian yelled, walking up to Ty and giving him a hug. Maddie gave him a kiss on the cheek. Quentin walked over and gave Ty a quick hug before returning to stacking the presents like a perfectionist.

"So, we're having the Christmas party tonight, right?" Ty asked, and Adam nodded, leaping onto the couch and flopping there.

"I invited a bunch of our friends to come over. Dakota, Bryce, Tyler, Jordan, Brandon, Seth, anyone who was available to come over," Adam said.

"Awesome. Are Preston and Matt coming down with Mitch?" Ty said, and Adam shrugged, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Just Matt. Preston couldn't come, his parents are holding their own party," Adam said, and Ty sat down on one of the chairs. They heard the front door bang open and Mitch, Matt and Jerome barrelled into the room, throwing red and green cellophane around.

"Merry Christmas!" They all screamed in unison. Mitch jumped into Ty's lap, and Ty fell off the chair. Matt and Jerome threw themselves at Adam and Adam let out a loud _oof._ When it was established that Adam hadn't been squished, everyone went around, exchanging Christmas wishes, hugs and jokes. Mitch and Jerome had spent two months up in Montreal and hadn't visited for a while, so everyone was excited to see them. When Jason got back, everyone had lunch and then all they had to do was wait until the party started. Jason and Matt were arguing over what to play and Mitch and Jerome were in the kitchen with Ian, making sure he didn't blow up anything. Maddie had wanted to cook but Ian had insisted, to everyone's dismay.

"NO! Don't put that in the microwave!" Jerome was screaming, and Ty and Adam winced and then laughed at each other. When the sun was starting to go down over the snowy wonderland that was LA. At the start of December, it had randomly started snowing. It hadn't snowed in LA this much since forever, and as soon as it did Adam was convinced the world was ending. Brandon and Bryce arrived first, dragging along Martin. The combined laughter of Brandon and Martin was absolutely hysterical. After that, Kyle and Dakota arrived at pretty much the same time with Jordan a minute after. Soon, the house was full of YouTubers laughing, exchanging presents and getting mildly drunk. Ryan was completely shit-faced, for instance. Ty held a cup of punch that had a little bit of alcohol in it, tentatively drinking from it every now and then. Ty had lost sight of Adam, which worried him. Adam sometimes got stupid at parties. He threw a chair off the balcony last time. Ty could hear Martin laughing - who wouldn't be able to hear that laugh? - and walked in the general direction of it. Jason was trying to balance a paper cup on his head and had failed a few times, judging from the amount of water running down his face. Ty watched as Jason failed again and the went off to dry his head and change his shirt. Ian was sitting with Maddie and Quentin on the couch while Brandon was chatting to Kyle and Bryce in the corner. Mainly people were dancing like idiots, and Ty STILL couldn't find Adam anywhere. Ty was on his to get up the stairs to look for Adam, but then Ty was grabbed on the shoulder. Ty turned around and saw Dakota. With a cheeky smile, Dakota gestured up, and Ty's heart sunk: someone had hung a mistletoe. Dakota grabbed someone at random from the crowd that had gathered and to Ty's shock and dismay, it was Adam. Someone started chanting Skylox over and over, and Adam looked warily at Ty.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Adam said gently, but secretly Adam hoped he'd do it. Ty sighed, and then grabbed Adam's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing him hard and quick. The room was silent as Ty pulled away, a small smile growing on his face. Adam grinned, and then sighed.

"Okay, who recorded that?" Adam asked.

Practically every hand in the room went up.


	3. Phan - Saviour

**Sup guys, I decided to double update this today! I think we'll do... Phan! I'm not sure how the hell I'm going to do this... I figure since Phil is 27 and Dan is 22, they're five years apart... right? So in this Phil is eleven and Dan is seven. Enjoy! Oh, and feel free to suggest what ship I should do next! This may take longer because I'm listening to I Got a Boy by Girls Generation over and over and I stop to dance whenever my favourite part comes on. That's right, I listen to K-Pop. I'm wearing Hater-Blockers, you can't do anything about it! BWHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Saviour**

**A Phan Fic**

A eleven year old Phil watched the ducks in the pond swim in circles, eager to get the bread he'd just thrown in. Phil stood on the miniature dock that stretched a bit into the pond, tearing more bread off his sandwich and tossing it in. His parents were still packing up the picnic they'd had, and Phil hadn't been interested in cleaning. He preferred to watch the ducks. Phil heard a little scream and looked up in annoyance. A little boy who looked around seven was running around next to the edge of the pond. He had black hair that was being messed up by the strong wind blowing through the park. Phil shivered, pulling his jacket tighter across his chest. It was getting cold and looked like it was going to rain. He hoped it wouldn't rain tomorrow. He was going to the Zoo with his class and couldn't wait to see the lions. Phil noticed a small red boat floating around near the edge the pond, and jumped in alarm when he saw the boy on his stomach, wiggling closer to the edge, his hands outstretched. His hand holding him steady was slipping in the mud. Phil squirmed. He wouldn't fall in, would he? Phil shook his head, shivering, and looking away from the boy, going to back to feeding the ducks. Suddenly, there was a shriek and a splash.

Sure enough, when Phil looked, there were marks in the mud and brown water was rippling. The boy had gone under. Without thinking, Phil ran off the dock, circling to the side where the boy had slipped. His feet slip-sliding in the slippery mud slope, Phil grabbed a tree branch and got to the edge. A little hand broke through the slimy surface and then sunk back under. With alarm, Phil remembered the heavy coat the boy had been wearing. Surely it would get heavy with water. He could drown! Not even beginning to think, Phil shimmied out of his jacket and jumped into the water. immediately, he was struck by the cold. He sunk down, the mud in his ears, slimy in his mouth, stinging his eyes. Kicking off the bottom, water-logged and heavy, his head broke the surface. He needed to find that boy. Phil didn't want him to drown.

Groping around wildly under the water, trying to blink the water out of his eyes, Phil's hand struck against something that was flailing under the water but slowing. Phil put his head under, finding the boy again, and realised he'd stopped moving. Driven by panic, Phil grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him up so his face was out of the water. Phil went under, kicking hard, the cold leaching into his muscles and taking his energy. Phil swam with all his might and made it to the shore, his fingers grasping at the edge his fingers slipping. Cold, string hands grabbed him under the shoulders and pulled him out. All the while, Phil didn't release his grip on the gasping, crying boy who was coughing up black water. Towels wrapped around Phil quickly and he coughed, shaking from the cold and adrenaline. Phil could barely see through his matted hair in his eyes and the stinging pain from the water, but he could vaguely see the little boy being bundled up in towels and taken into an ambulance. Phil staggered up, trying to follow them, but his sobbing parents grabbed him and held him, crying with relief.

"Phillip, that was so brave! You saved him! He nearly drowned!" his mother cried, and his father patted him on the shoulder.

"That's my boy," he said with pride.

"The boy," Phil coughed. "Is he alright? I need to" - cough - "See him!" Phil panicked, and his mother nodded.

"Come on, they're taking him to the hospital. Let's get you to the car," Phil's mother said, and his dad picked up the shivering boy and ran to the car with him.

"Wait!" Phil yelled. He whispered in his dad ear and his dad nodded, running back and returning with something all bundled up. They made it to the hospital and they saw the boy's parents. They rushed over, crying, thanking Phil over and over, the woman even kissed his cheek, making Phil flush with embarrassment. They let Phil go in the boys room alone. The room was dark and the boy was in the hospital bed, coughing. A doctor was checking him over, and Phil cautiously walked over.

"Hi," Phil said, and the boy looked at him, a bright smile lighting up his cute face.

"You saved me!" The boy said, and Phil shrugged.

"It's no big deal," Phil mumbled, jamming his hands in his pockets. Phil studied the boy as the doctor finished checking him.

"My name's Dan," the boy said suddenly. "Dan Howell."

"My name's Phil Lester," Phil muttered, and the boy - Dan - smiled.

"That's a nice name," he said, and Phil remembered something.

"I'll be right back," Phil said, and ran out of the room to grab the small bundled item from his father. Phil ran back in and handed it to Dan. Dan unwrapped it and smiled, holding up the little red boat.

"Thanks!" Dan said, and Phil smiled, this time shy.

"Like I said, it's no big deal."


	4. Leo and Calypso

**Sup guys, this is just a little thing I wrote a long time ago after House of Hades, for Calypso and Leo. I don't know the ship name... whoops. It's really short, just a mini thing, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**A Leo/Calypso fic**

"You're a doofus," Calypso said, trying to hide her smile. Leo grinned, pulling a goofy face.

"You know you love me," Leo said with a sweet smile, and Calypso wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold him so he never left again. Calypso hated him for doing this, and hated herself: every time. Calypso let them in, and then they broke her heart because as soon as she loved them, they could leave. The always chose leaving over her. She needed to board up her heart, block them out: Not let them in. If she let them in, she would die another painful death again. Because they would go, and she would be left standing alone.

* * *

**Like I said, it's really short. It just came off the top of my head... I will update with a longer one later today probably, I'm still trying to figure out an update schedule for this.**


	5. SetoSolace - Fate

**Sup guys! I said I'd do multiple updates today... I'm having SERIOUS writers block on Percy Jackson in Minecraftia so there will probably be a whole heap of these up today... now it's time for some SetoSolace I think... **

* * *

**Fate**

**A SetoSolace Fic**

Seto walked down the roads of Spawn City, the potions in his bag clinking together. He was reluctant to sell them, but he needed to. He needed the money. Hood up and head down, he moved with light feet through the crowds. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Jumping, Seto turned and found himself face to face with golden-haired boy. The boy grinned, and then gestured to a small shelter he had set up with a stool and an art easel underneath it.

"I'm doing drawings for people," he explained, his voice as bright and cheery as his hair.

"I have no money," Seto mumbled, embarrassed. The boy smiled, cocking his head lightly like a curious bird.

"Oh? Well, I can do it for free," the boy offered, and Seto shook his head, fingers tightening around the strap of his bag.

"I don't have time," Seto said, nearly at the end of his temper. The boy frowned theatrically.

"Come on, it'll only a take a few seconds!" he said, once again smiling, and Seto opened his mouth to protest but stopped.

"Fine, but only quickly," Seto relented, and the boy grinned widely, dragging him over to the little stall and pushing him down on the seat. Seto found a smile. The boy was sort of cute, anyway. It wouldn't hurt to stay for a few minutes.

"So, I'm Bryce," The boy said conversationally.

"Seto," Seto replied, and Bryce kept smiling. It was beginning to annoy Seto, no matter how cute he was. He just kept smiling, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm going to guess you're... a mage, right?" Bryce asked, and Seto sighed.

"Sorcerer," he corrected, and Bryce smiled with a shrug.

"Whats the difference?" Bryce asked, and Seto frowned, ready to have an argument. He was sick of people getting him confused.

"Well, the difference is-" Seto began, using his lecture voice, and Bryce threw his head back and laughed. Irritated, Seto huffed.

"What? I mean, why do you have to be so serious? Loosen up, live a little!" Bryce said, and Seto looked away.

"I don't have time," Seto said, beginning to stand. Bryce reached over, grabbing his bag and pulling him back down into the stool.

"This is a waste of time!" Seto yelled. "Just let me go so I finish my business!" Bryce sighed.

"Stay and let me finish, at least. I don't want to waste perfectly good paint." Seto stopped and hesitated.

"I... fine," Seto said, sitting back down. Bryce grinned.

"Excellent!" Bryce said happily. The two were silent as Bryce quickly painted.

"So... what do you do for a living?" Bryce asked, and Seto inwardly groaned.

"Is this questions and answers? Just hurry up," Seto snapped, but he said that in his head. He didn't really want to be mean anymore. When Bryce looked sad it broke his heart... a little bit.

"I'm a sorcerer," Seto said cautiously. "I make potions." Bryce nodded.

"You know, some people say I can paint the subjects fate," Bryce said grandly, and Seto rolled his eyes, letting out a small smile. Bryce seemed to smile a bit wider when Seto allowed his this little smile, like an olive branch to apologise for before.

"Really, try me," Seto challenged, and Bryce narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're on," he said, and Seto waited. Bryce had a look of total concentration on his face. In two minutes, Bryce took a step back from the small canvas.

"Here, this is your fate," Bryce said proudly, taking the canvas off the easel and handing it to Seto. Seto smiled slightly as he looked at it, and Bryce studied his reaction.

"Same time tomorrow?" Bryce said, and Seto nodded. As Seto walked away, he slid the canvas into his bag, a smile tugging at his lips. He didn't show anyone the beautiful painting of himself and Bryce, standing together and holding hands.

He quite liked that idea of fate.


	6. Markimash - Fear

**Sup guys! Here we are again, and today I'll be doing Markiplier-themed ships, namely Markimash and Markisparklez! Markimash is Markiplier/Yamimash and Markisparklez is Markiplier/CaptainSparklez! The first one I'm doing is Markimash! I've decided on a new schedule for this, I'll do two a day if I can and if I miss a day I'll do three. And if you guys read my other story PJiM, the updating schedule for that will be once every two days. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**Fear**

**A Markimash Fic**

Aaron's heart was beating fast. Sure, he played horror games for a living, but still, Slender scared the absolute _shit _out of him. It didn't help mArk was whispering on the other end of the Skype call and was rattling around things on his desk to spook him.

"Where are you, you little shit," Aaron chuckled nervously.

"Preparing your death," Mark said ominously, and Aaron didn't laugh.

"God, I fricking hate Slendytubbies," Aaron muttered, and Mark laughed, making Aaron's heart flutter. Sure, the horror games were easier when Mark was laughing along, and he always made Aaron feel-

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!" Aaron screamed, lurching backwards and yanking off his headphones as a purple Slendytubby jumped in his face and started up it's ghostly screaming. Mark clapped his hands, his face red as he laughed. Aaron was panting, and he slammed his fists on his desk before pulling his headphones back on.

"I just shit a brick, god dammit! That was not funny, Mark!" Aaron fumed, and Mark straightened up so Aaron could see him again.

"That was the best thing I've ever seen!" Mark said, coughing. "You should've seen your face! I can't wait for you to watch the video!" Mark laughed, and Aaron couldn't help but blush. He never got that scared... usually...

"Bloody hell," Aaron muttered, clicking retry on his game and waiting for Mark to join back in.

"That was gold," Mark said, and then his little character waddled off.

"Wait for me!" Aaron yelled theatrically, and Mark's character sped up. Mark shrieked as a tree fell in front of him, revealing a screaming Slendytubby.

"RUN BITCH, RUN!" Aaron laughed as he made his character sprint off, Mark on his heels. They found a cave and hid together, making their characters stand inside each other.

"Hold me, Yami," Mark whispered fearfully, acting for his fans. _Gladly, _Aaron thought.

"I will hold you, Mark," Aaron said valiantly. "Let me go outside our humble abode and check for screaming things!" Mark snickered as Aaron moved his character out, straight into a Slendytubby.

"God Dammit, Mark!" Aaron screamed, rushing back into the whole ,making it follow him.

"Don't bring it in!" Mark whined, and then flinched as it started screaming on his end. They both died.

"Aw, Yami, why?" Mark said, and Aaron shrugged.

"It wanted a hug," Aaron joked, and Mark smiled, seeming sincere.

"But I prefer your hugs. Your hugs are the best," Mark laughed, and Aaron's heartbeat sped up, not from fear but hope. Did he mean it? Did he feel the same way?

"Are you trying to say something, Mark?" Aaron said, half-joking and half-serious. Mark raised an eyebrow, looking right into his eyes.

"You tell me," he said, a smile dancing over his face. Aaron's face went red, and Mark grinned.

"I thought so," Mark said, and then screamed as he respawned inside a Slendytubby.


	7. Truelox - Stars

**Sup Nerdians! I have no idea what happened to the Markisparklez one shot... I wouldn't upload. And I know I have been neglecting this but I JUST finished Percy Jackson in Minecraftia yesterday and it has been really occupying my mind lately. So, today I've got some Truelox! Usually I don't ship Truelox because bro, SKYLOX, but I thought I'd do something a little different.**

* * *

**Stars**

**A Truelox Fic**

When ever the guys "lost" Jason they knew where to go. He would probably be sitting on the roof with his telescope. He'd recently become even more addicted with the stars and it was starting to freak out Mitch and Jerome, who would often make bets on wether or not he'd fall off the roof. Ty did not like that in the slightest.

"Jason's been up there for ages," Adam commented, turning down the television. "Who's turn is it to go get him?"

"Ty's turn!" Quentin called, and Ty huffed, standing up and walking out of the room. He hated going up to get Jason. just being alone with him made him made freakishly large butterflies attack his stomach and his fingers would shake. He wanted so badly to hold him, to put his fingers in his soft hair and kiss his beautiful lips...

"Shut up," Ty muttered. He couldn't think like this, because that was bad, and he would just end up doing something ridiculously stupid. Like, full-on-what-the-hell-were-you-thinking stupid. Ty took his time walking up the stairs and then pulled down the little cord in the roof, pulling out another wooden set of stairs that would generally lead to an attic but in this case, led to the roof. He climbed them quickly and saw Jason sitting cross-legged on the ground, his telescope packed up in it's little box. He had his head tilted up and he was just staring at the night sky.

"Jason, you've gotta come back inside," Ty said.

"Give me a few more minutes," Jason said, and he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ty. "Come and sit. There's something I wanna show you." Ty sighed and then quickly walked across the cold roof, his bare feet padding on the roof tiles with a quiet smack whenever he lowered his foot. Ty made sure to pay attention to the tiny details of the roof so he could avoid staring at Jason's face. His beautiful, gorgeous face with his cheeky smile and the way his eyes glittered with the street lights below them and... Ty sat beside Jason, crossing his legs underneath him, mimicking Jason's posture, leaning back and putting his arms behind him to hold him up. He stared at the radiant stars and smiled.

"They are amazing," Ty commented, and Jason nodded. He pointed up at a cluster of stars.

"Tell me what you see there," Jason asked, and Ty squinted, staring at them. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I see headphones," he said with a slight laugh, his breath fogging the air.

"I know, how cool is that? You can make all sorts of things with the stars. Think of them like building blocks, I guess," Jason explained, and Ty nodded. There was silence between then and Ty's hand shot out excitedly, pointing in the distance.

"Look! I swear those stars make the shape of a bigger star!" Ty said with a laugh, and Jason laughed too.

"Oh my god, it does too! Those stars have no idea what they're doing," Jason exclaimed. "Oh, look over there! They look like a Minecraft pick!" Jason said with a grin, and Ty studied them before the shape came out.

"They do! That is so weird!" Ty laughed, and they both went silent, searching for more shapes. Jason put his hands back and his fingers accidently touched Ty's cold hand. Ty shuddered involuntarily but Jason didn't notice. He didn't move his hand away either.

"Look at those ones," Jason said softly. "They're beautiful." Ty smiled as he looked at them. Ty looked at Jason out the corner of his eyes, saw the way his eyes sparkled and the small smile on his face. His face was way more beautiful than the stars could ever be. They were dim in comparison to the light in his eyes and how bright and happy he looked. Ty felt Jason's hand close around his own and he looked at Jason slowly, and Jason just smiled.

"I didn't call you over to look at the stars," Jason said suddenly. Ty shivered and Jason moved closer to him, his side pressing into Ty's, and Ty's heart beat faster.

"Jason, I..." Ty didn't finish as Jason gently pressed his lips to Ty's.

It was everything and more of what Ty dreamed of it being.


	8. Bashdil - Awaken

**Sup Nerdians! This particular one was suggest by BenjaGirl! Here we go, time for the BASHDIL!**

* * *

**Awaken**

**A Bashdil Fic suggested by BenjaGirl**

He was sleeping, obviously. He wasn't dead. He was sleeping. Martin stared at the casket which held the pale, lifeless body of his best friend and boyfriend Brandon. He wasn't dead. He was playing a joke. He was going to sit up as soon as Martin started crying and laugh at him for being a sap, and then he'd hug him and they'd kiss. A tear slipped from his eye and Brandon didn't stir.

"Wake up," Martin whispered tearfully. Martin regretted everything. He regretted not saying I love you every time he saw him. He regretted not laughing at his jokes. he regretted not kissing him whenever he fell asleep in his arms on the couch. He regretted that stupid argument they'd had before Brandon drove out and died. He didn't see the red light. Martin blamed himself. If only he'd changed one of his actions, if only he had been in a good mood that day, if only he didn't yell at him, if only. So many ifs he lost track of them in the swirling pit of despair he was falling into to. Falling... Brandon, wake up. Wake up and laugh and talk and joke and pull on that stupid watermelon beanie you loved so much and just wake up, god dammit. Wake up! Martin walked up to the casket and reached in, clasping Brandon's cold, dead hand and feeling the tears fall in quicker succession.

"Wake up, please," Martin pleaded, and Brandon didn't move. Martin pulled something from his pocket and quickly put it in the casket before leaving the funeral. The caretakers who closed the casket and buried it didn't notice the ring Martin had slipped on his finger.

The police didn't tie the ring to the matching one they found on Martin when they uncovered his body hanging in his kitchen. They didn't find the note that told Brandon to wait, because he was coming and they wouldn't have to be alone anymore.


	9. Skytato - Puzzle

**Hey guys! Editing sucks on this cause I wrote it on my phone and I'm sorry it's been ages since I updated! I uploaded it as one big block of text and I was horrified, so here's the reupload all neat and edited! *WARNING* Contains stalker Adam!**

* * *

** -Puzzle-**

**A Skytato Fic **

As soon as he started work at the little cafe, Adam noticed the one boy who would always come on Fridays with a group of friends. Adam was star-struck by the normal-ness of the boy; he was so amazing in a secret way. He was generic but unique, the same but different, with his thick black glasses, quirky smile and his habit of wearing hoodies and jeans on hot days (one of the many things Adam had observed about the boy.) At first, Adam was simply intrigued by the teenager, but gradually his feelings blossomed into more than intrigue. Could it be love? He was just one of the boys who arrived with them on the Fridays Adam began to cherish and, dare he say it, look forward too.

Another day, another dollar. That is what Matt would say whenever Adam came to work and joined him on their shift.

"Sup, Adam?" Matt said dully as Adam tied the apron around with waist (quite frankly, he hated having to wear the black shirt and the black pants and the, you guess it, black apron. It make him look like a goth.) with no more energy than usual.

"I'm working the till today," Adam said, shoving Matt playfully off the stool in front of the cash register.

"You did till yesterday! It's my turn!" Matt complained. A woman looked up from her laptop and stared angrily at them. Adam smiled at her and she huffed, looking back to her computer. When they were sure her attention was fully absorbed, Matt gave her the finger. Laughing, the two boys resumed their boring job. Well, Matt did: Adam was mentally counting down the minutes until three thirty-two (and twenty-seven seconds past) PM, the exact time the group of boys arrived. When the final second ticked away, the door opened and the group walked in, laughing at some previously uttered joke. Adam's chest tightened up and his throat went dry as the boy followed them in, hoodie down and his hands jammed in the pockets of his jeans. Judging from their flushed faces and the fact one of them was coated in snow they had been playing hockey. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, but Adam already knew they played hockey before coming to the cafe. He had noticed that a few months back. (It had never occurred to Adam his behaviour would be considered stalkerish to the general majority of people.) Adam dreaded the moment one of them would raise their hand up, because that meant walking over and getting their order and being in close proximity to the startlingly beautiful boy. And hearing his voice and hearing his laugh and seeing the way his single dimple would show when he'd smile could become too much for Adam and he'd need to make a quick escape to avoid any embarrassing mistakes he could make. Like throwing himself at the boy and kissing him passionately and reciting everything he'd noticed and observed about him. Then, the moment of confrontation: the group was ready. And not just anyone rose their hand: the boy did. Adam took a deep breath and steeled his nerves and walked over to them, nearly tripping over a chair. Maybe today was the day they'd have a proper conversation. Maybe today was the day Adam would acquire the final puzzle piece: his name. It had never been spoken. Adam wanted to hear his name so badly it burnt inside him. A desire to know more about him, to know everything, to kiss him, to hold him in his arms and-

"What would you like to order?" Adam asked, applauding himself on finally working that tremor out of his voice.

"Five hot chocolates and a box of Aunty Kim's cookies please," the boy asked, and Adam melted inside. His voice, angelic to him. Beautiful...

"Is that all?" Adam asked, trying to stay cool, calm, professional, but on the inside desperately failing.

"Uh... Chris! Did we want anything else?" The boy asked suddenly, and a the boy across the table with brown hair and a slightly pointed chin jumped in his seat.

"Nah, I think you're good," Chris said. "

Brently, Stewie! Is there anything else?" The boy asked impatiently, and inside Adam groaned. He was learning all the names he wanted the least.

"Nopeskies. We're good," the one with an Afro said. The boy nodded, satisfied, and then looked at Adam, right in the eyes, his brilliant blue eyes bright, his lips toying with the idea of a smile.

"That'll be it then," he said, fully smiling, and Adam nearly had a heart attack. It was directed right at him. An idea popped into his head and Adam smiled back, his knees nearly folding.

"Um... Well, we'll need your name," Adam stammered. "It's a new system where trying out. When your order is ready, I'll call your name and you can go grab it." The boy frowned; Adam looked at his feet. He was riding all his hopes on this, praying he would say his own name.

"Oh. Alright," the Afro boy, Brently, butted in. "Just yell Tyler so he can get it." Adam nearly exploded with excitement when Brently pointed at the boy, laughing at some inside joke. Tyler. His name was Tyler. Adam nodded and walked away as their table burst into laughter, breathing a sudden sigh of relief. Tyler. He quickly set about gathering the drinks and the box of pre-made cookies, before returning to the table. Tyler frowned, his gorgeous features creasing.

"What happened to us getting it?" He asked suspiciously. Adam blanked.

"Uh... You guys are good customers. We shouldn't force you to get it," he lied, not as smooth as he wanted. Tyler didn't question it as Adam set down the drinks and food. Brently grabbed the cookies immediately, sparking an argument with Chris. Adam walked away, feeling satisfied. One more piece of the puzzle.

* * *

Work hours were over, and Matt had best a hasty retreat, leaving Adam to clean up. He was putting a chair up on one of the tables when the soft tinkling of the bell above the door sounded.

"I'm sorry, we're-" Adam stopped as he turned and stared. Tyler stared back, his fluffy hair stuffed under a beanie, his hands in his coat pockets.

"You've been watching me, haven't you?" Tyler asked, and Adam didn't speak.

"Uh..." Adam was speechless. What did you say to that?

"I thought so," Tyler said with a sigh. "I... Why?" Adam pursed his lips.

"I think you're fascinating," Adam said carefully, and Tyler looked down, his cheeks going red.

"Thanks, I guess. But why?" Tyler said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I think you're normal in an amazing way. You have all these quirks and habits and you're... You're beautiful," Adam stammered, getting quieter with each word. Tyler looked shocked, the red returning to his face. He looked embarrassed, and Adam felt relieved to say it out loud.

"So... You've been watching me because... You think I'm beautiful?" Tyler mumbled. Adam rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say.

"Well... I guess," Adam replied, not wanting to go into detail and say all the things he wanted to do to him. That would lose this small foothold of trust between them, and Tyler would leave and never come back. How would Adam deal with that?

"You're.. Not to be yourself," Tyler whispered, his voice barely audible. Adam stiffened.

"P-Pardon?" Adam stammered. Tyler looked at him, a small smile on his face.

"I'm saying I wouldn't mind going out with you some time," Tyler said, his smile growing. "I know this great cafe..."

* * *

Y**eah, not my best stuff. Deal with it. I started writing it at 9 PM and I'm finishing it at 10 PM the next day.**


	10. Merome 2 - Forever

**Just a short little Merome fluff before I go to sleep :) **

* * *

**Forever**

** A Merome Fic**

Mitch snuggled into Jerome's chest, closing his eyes. Jerome wrapped one arm around Mitch's shoulders and stared up at the stars, the grass a comforting bed beneath their backs, the air warm.

"Jerome?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah?"

"How much do you me?" Mitch asked quietly, and Jerome smiled.

"Well, I can give you a reason for every star in the sky," Jerome replied, and Mitch smiled, wriggling closer to Jerome, resting his head on Jerome's arm.

"Go on, then," Mitch said jokingly. Jerome cleared his throat dramatically before pointing at the sky with his free hand.

"That one if for how much I love your smile," Jerome began. "That one represents how much I love your eyes. How much I love your beautiful hair. Your personality. How nice you are. All your quirks. How you laugh off everything that upsets you and then how you come straight back and talk to me about it."Mitch smiled.

"Mitch," Jerome said seriously, turning on his side and gazing at Mitch lovingly.

"There aren't enough stars in the sky for me to use to tell you every reason why I love you. I love you more than anyone could ever put into words, because you are perfect and we fit together. Ying and Yang," Jerome said, reaching out and taking Mitch's hand. "You even me out, Mitch. Without you, I'd be a mess."

"I love you, Jerome," Mitch whispered, pressing his forehead forward and touching Jerome's lightly.

"I love you more," Jerome replied.

"I love you most," Mitch finished, and they shared a short kiss that would take a million stars to describe.


	11. SetoSolace 2 - Silence

**Silence**

**A SetoSolace Fic**

They told Brice he was a danger. They told him that, for the safety of the city, they had to take Seto away. Brice hadn't realised how much Seto… how much he meant to him. Now, all Brice had for company was that awful silence. Every day, Brice wrote a letter and placed it around the house for Seto to find when he got better and could come back to be with him.

_Dear Seto,_

_I love you. I can't wait for you to come home. I've been recording your favourite TV show so you don't miss out and I made sure that your potion room is all locked up so the neighbour's cat won't sneak through the window and break anything. Everything is ready for you to come home. I love you. _

Brice put the first letter under Seto's nightstand. It slowly collected dust. Soon, Brice only wrote a letter once a week. Time passed. Once a month. More time. Once every now and then. The silence grew more and more oppressive and Brice would sit alone with his hands over his ears and cry because Seto wasn't coming back and he knew it. Once a year, Brice wrote a letter.

_Seto,_

_Come home._

Brice put it on the mantel and sat on the couch and stared at the door and waited for him to walk through. Brice knew it was all a lie. Seto wasn't really sick. He wasn't coming back.

_Seto. Please._

Brice began to waste away, not eating, not leaving the house in case he missed Seto. His friends tried to coax him out but Brice refused.

_I miss you._

No one heard from Brice. He didn't talk to anyone outside the house.

_Please._

Eventually, Brice was claimed by that awful silence and Seto never came back. His friend found him dead on the couch, still staring at the door. And he also found the pile of letters on the table, all from Brice to Seto, begging him to return.

They took Brice's cause for happiness and joy. So the Silence took Brice.

* * *

**Have a depressing little thing. I'm sorry for not updating. I'm sorry this sucks. I'm not feeling the inspiration for this any more. Don't worry though, i'll make more :)**


	12. Cakekipz - Insanity

**Sup Nerdians! I apologise for the lack of updates on this, but here's an extra long one for you to make up for it!**

**Don't forget to read Broken, the sequel to Fallen, and participate in the poll on my profile!**

* * *

**Insanity**

**A Cakekipz Fic**

"He's in here," the doctor said solemnly. Quentin nodded as the doctor opened the door. Quentin walked inside and looked around before spotting Ian. He was curled up in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly, muttering something incoherent.

"So... I might be the only to bring him back?" Quentin whispered.

"Yes. We believe that he'll react to a loved one's voice and then his mind will clear," the doctor said. Quentin nodded and then looked back at the doctor.

"Close the door," Quentin ordered. The doctor nodded curtly.

"Ring the emergency button if need be," the doctor finished, and then he closed the door with a soft click. The white, padded door disappeared, blending in with the white walls. Quentin turned back to Ian with a gulp.

"Hey Ian," Quentin said nervously.

"Cakeeee," Ian moaned in reply. "D...do y-you want some c-cake?" Quentin shuffled his feet, unsure.

"I ate before I came," he said, and Ian's head snapped up, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated.

"Do you know what I did to make that cake? DO YOU KNOW?!" Ian screamed. Quentin sighed.

"We miss you, you know," Quentin said. "You need to come back."

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THAT CAKE!" Ian screeched.

"Lancey wants you to come back," Quentin tried.

"Cake...?" Ian said questioningly. Then he kicked the wall and buried his face in his palms, moaning softly.

"God, I miss you. Why aren't you getting better?" Quentin said, his voice strained. "Why, Ian?"

"I..." Ian mumbled. "Scary." Quentin walked closer, standing in front of Ian.

"What's scary? Tell me. We can make you better if you just tell us what's wrong," Quentin said softly. Ian looked up at Quentin, his eyes unfocused.

"Scary," Ian mumbled. "So very, very scary." Quentin looked down at Ian, his heart twisting.

"Ian," Quentin said, his voice breaking. "Please." Ian looked past Quentin and at the door.

"Sharp things," Ian said, his voice momentarily clear and sounding not as insane. "Sharp." Quentin sat down beside him, resting his head back on the padding. The two of them looked stark, the only colour in a white, lonely room.

"What's sharp?" Quentin asked.

"Knife," Ian said, gulping and rubbing his hands over each other. "Knife. Knife. Kniiife." Quentin sighed.

"You're losing me," Quentin said. "What knife?"

"They have them," Ian said. "Big sharp kniiives."

"Are they hurting you?" Quentin asked, suddenly alert. Ian shook his head vigorously, his whole body starting to shake.

"Glasses," Ian murmured. "Chop chop." It suddenly clicked.

"Did they break your glasses?" Quentin asked angrily, and Ian smiled, leaning back and looking at Quentin.

"Love," he whispered, reaching out and gently touching Quentin's cheek. A tear leaked from Quentin's eye and he smiled shakily.

"Yeah, Ian. Love."

* * *

"It was you!" Quentin roared, slamming his hand in the table. The doctor leaned back but didn't react.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the doctor replied smoothly. Quentin growled in the back of his throat and Doctor adjusted his glasses, unfazed.

"You grabbed him and broke his glasses. You didn't find him rampaging; you made him go insane!" Quentin said, his voice low and dangerous. A flash of something in the doctor's eyes. Fear?

"Of course not. The aim of the Minecraftia Mental Aid Faculty is to-"

"I don't give a damn what its aim is! You lied and did this Ian!" Quentin screamed. "You useless, evil son of a bitch!" The doctor stood up and pointed at the door, shaking with barely contained fury.

"Get out of my office," the doctor said. Quentin glared at him one more and then left. He stopped by Ian's room and gazed in at him, watching Ian sit in the corner and stare at nothing. Quentin touched the small glass panel and sigh.

"I'll get you out, Ian. I'll save you," Quentin whispered, swallowing thickly. "I promise."

* * *

Ian was scared. He knew what had happened and what was going on. He'd grasp for the memory and it would fall back and Ian would scream as his thoughts scratched him, sharp as razors, and he would cry and watch himself bleed. How many times had he been slashed? He couldn't tell. He looked around the room, looking at the blood splashed on the walls, and saw the cake. The stupid cake in the middle of the room, growling at him when he tried to move. Ian tried to think. He couldn't remember where he was. The night... His glasses... Ian howled, his body twisting, his thoughts punishing him for trying to think, taking their razor claws across his brain and Ahhh, it hurt, it hurt so much! The blood-soaked walls made of his cake opened and momentarily, the terrible insanity receded. A male with blue skin, orange cheeks and a suit stood in the doorway.

"Hey Ian," the man said nervously. The cake inched towards the man and Ian felt a need, a desperate need, to protect this man because he felt safe with him nearby.

"Cakeeee," Ian said to the cake, trying to make it stop. "D...do y-you want some c-cake?" Ian asked, and the man shuffled his feet.

I ate before I came," he said, and Ian's head snapped up, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated. He needed to get rid of the cake.

"Do you know what I did to make that cake? DO YOU KNOW?!" Ian screamed, and the cake growled at him deeply. Blood began to seep from invisible cuts on Ian's arms.

"Lancey wants you to come back," the man said. Ian paused. Lancey? The name sounded familiar, and his clawed thoughts didn't try to attack him.

"Cake...?" Ian said, thinking of this Lancey and something related to cake. His brain pulsed with pain as the blood on his arms spread up, the razors picking and scratching at the edges of his mind. Ian kicked the wall with one foot and then hid his face in his palms because the cake might see him and eat him. He moaned in pain at the ripping feeling in his wrists of the cake yanking out his veins.

"God, I miss you. Why aren't you getting better?" Someone said, his voice strained. "Why, Ian?" Why wasn't he better? Ian screamed silently into his hands as the pain closed in. Ian looked up at the blurry man who was oblivious to the cake chewing at his ankle.

Scary," Ian mumbled. "So very, very scary." Why didn't the man see!? He was being attacked! The man sat beside Ian and Ian gazed at him, and then the blood on his arms faded and the pain receded, the cake crawling away from the man's foot. Quentin. The name flew through the fog and smashed into him.

"Ian," Quentin said, his voice breaking. "Please." Ian furrowed his brow, confused. Where had it all gone? All the blood?

"Knife," Ian said, gulping and rubbing his hands over each other to get rid of the pins digging into his flesh. "Knife. Knife. Kniiife." Quentin sighed and Ian felt bad for letting him down.

"You're losing me," Quentin said. "What knife?" Everything was coming back. Blood leaked from the walls and Ian panicked. He needed to talk but he couldn't, his brain preventing him.

"They have them," Ian said suddenly, desperate, and all the blood disappeared. "Big sharp kniiives."

"Are they hurting you?" Quentin asked. Ian shook his head vigorously, his whole body starting to shake as he tried to get rid of the bus crawling and biting at his flesh.

"Glasses," Ian murmured. "Chop chop." Quentin jolted, and Ian sighed in relief as everything disappeared and didn't come back.

Did they break your glasses?" Quentin asked angrily, and Ian smiled, leaning back and looking at Quentin. This man had taken away all the scary.

"Love," he whispered, reaching out and gently touching Quentin's cheek. A tear leaked from Quentin's eye and he smiled shakily at Ian. Ian was happy.

"Yeah, Ian. Love."

* * *

"It's all a lie!" Quentin exclaimed. Sky looked at him tiredly, twirling the chain his amulet hung off, slouched on the couch.

"Quentin, I know you're torn up over Ian being sent away. We all," Sky muttered. "But you can't make up stories about the MMAF."

"I'm not making it up!" Quentin yelled. "They took his glasses off him and broke them! Ian told me!"

"Quentin!" Sky said, exasperated. "Why do you believe him? It kills me to say this, bit Ian's locked up in there for a reason. He's… pretty much insane. You can't believe him!" Quentin recoiled from him like he'd been slapped.

"I can't believe you!" Quentin cried. "You're giving up on your friend this early?" Sky sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Quentin," Sky said pleadingly. Quentin huffed and turned on his heel.

"Fine. I'll do it myself," Quentin said angrily, and Sky sat up.

"Dude, you can't just break into the MMAF and steal Ian away from them!" Sky yelled.

"Watch me!" Quentin yelled, and the door slammed. Sky sighed and slouched back on the couch.

* * *

Quentin didn't bother to wear all black. With his blue scales and orange cheeks, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. Striding into the lobby confidently, the receptionist looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are-" Quentin calmly pressed his palms into the desk and leaned over it, putting his face to the terrified receptionist's.

"I'll be needing the key to room one hundred and forty-two, if you'd be so kind," Quentin said pleasantly. The receptionist gulped.

"I-I can't do that," she stammered, and Quentin leaned back and reached into his bag, pulling out a small knife casually.

"Ian's key. Now," he growled, and the receptionist grabbed it and threw it at him before ducking under the table. Quentin stormed off and, unbeknownst to him, the Receptionist furiously pressed the emergency button beneath the desk.

Quentin rushed along the halls and found Ian's room quickly. Inserting the key card and swiping it quickly to the right. The door clicked and opened. Ian looked up from his spot in the corner and smiled.

"Quentin," He said softly.

"It's me, buddy," Quentin said, hurrying over and crouching beside him. "I need you to put these on now…" Reaching into his backpack, Quentin pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. Ian's eyes widened and he leapt back in fear.

"Ahhh!" he screamed.

"Ian, please!" Quentin begged while Ian screamed. "Please! Love! Love, remember Ian, please remember!" Ian quieted down and stared at the Mudkip who was on the verge of tears.

"Love," he murmured, almost questioningly. Quentin nodded quickly.

"Put them on," Quentin said gently. "I want Ian back." Ian gazed at the glasses and then at Quentin, his eyes confused. He pressed his hands up against the side of his head and groaned.

"Remember!" he moaned, shaking his head quickly once and then doing it again. "It hurts!"

"Ian," Quentin whispered, tears escaping. "I…" Quentin stopped and then lunged forward, knocking Ian over and pinning his arms down with his knees while Ian shrieked.

"I'm sorry!" Quentin yelled, and then he jammed the glasses down on Ian's face as Ian cried out in fear, his body convulsing under Quentin.

Everything seemed to flash in Ian's eyes and then colour seeped into his vision. He saw a crying Mudkip atop him, and as Ian gasped for breath he heard Quentin saying something but couldn't quite catch it from the ringing in his ears.

"Guards… ming…. Run! Ples…. " Quentin rolled off Ian and grabbed his hand, yanking him up. Ian was shocked and stumbled. His hand felt warm in Quentin's.

"Quentin… what happened?" Ian murmured.

"No time! Run!" Quentin screamed, and then they were running. Through halls that flashed with red lights, and the only thing Ian was aware of was his hand in Quentin's and the fact he had a headache.

"Stop them!" a guard roared, and they heard bullets being fired and Ian wanted to stop, cover his ears and curl up in a ball because he didn't understand it at all. What was he doing here? What had happened? Sirens screamed unforgivingly and the light continued to flash quickly. Ian screwed his eyes shut and let Quentin guide him like a light in a storm, and suddenly there was a blast of fresh air in Ian's face. Ian opened his eyes and saw a streetscape, cars driving past languidly and trees ruffled in the slight breeze, oblivious to the commotion.

"Why?" Ian said, gasping as he realised how winded he was.

"I promised I'd save you," Quentin replied, panting. The sound of doors banging open and they turned. Men stood there, guns pointed. Quentin's eyes met Ian's and Ian reached out blindly. Their fingers touched. A flash, a sharp noise and the smell of gunpowder. The last thing Ian saw was Quentin smiling at him, and then they both fell, their hands intertwined and a smile on their faces as death embraced them.

* * *

**Did you see that ending coming? Probably. I kill everyone :P I am getting around to doing your suggestions, don't worry.**


	13. TBNRCanadian - Rollercoaster

**It's past twelve so bam.**

* * *

**Rollercoaster**

**A TBNRCanadian Fic**

"I hate you. Honestly, I hate you," Mitch huffed.

"Love you too, baby," Preston chirped. Matt rolled his eyes and pulled more cotton candy off the stick of candy they were all sharing. The only rule: you didn't bite it. You ripped it off. And Mitch had lost count of all the sexual innuendos that Matt had come up with for that statement.

"Why am I here?" Mitch said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I fricking hate you so much."

"I knew you'd love the Whirly Bird," Preston laughed. Mitch glared at him.

"Rides that make me nearly puke all over innocent old ladies are not fun," Mitch replied.

"Next time try and vomit on the ride operators. That guy was a total dick," Matt said, and they all laughed, remembering the operator who seemed to hate everyone in general.

"He was really gruff. Did you see what he said to that little kid? He learnt some choice words…" Preston trailed off.

"His mum though! She had a total blow-out on the guy for it!" Matt laughed.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like Matt enjoys the personal suffering of others?" Mitch pondered.

"Nah. I think the same thing," Matt said breezily. They all fell about laughing once again, when Preston's eyes widened.

"Dude! We haven't gone on the Devil yet!" he yelled. Mitch winced, rubbing his ears.

"God, man! Calm yourself!" Mitch said, shoving Preston playfully.

"What's the Devil?" Matt asked.

"The amazingly awesome wooden rollercoaster that had all the dips and awesomely fantastic things that will make Mitch do a projectile puke," Preston said, his eyes sparkling. Matt clapped his hands and Mitch paled.

"Perfect! Let's do it!" he said. Preston grabbed Mitch's arm and dragged the protesting boy along towards the massive rollercoaster. Gazing up at it, Mitch nearly freaked out. Heights weren't his thing, and this monster was _huge_.

"Guys, I don't really want to do this…" Mitch stammered. Preston smiled playfully, halting in the line.

"It'll be fine. When have we ever tried to kill you?" Preston said, and Mitch glared at him.

"Five minutes ago on the Whirly Bird," Mitch said flatly, and Preston shrugged.

"Good point, but who cares! The Devil, man! It looks awesome!" Mitch sighed, knowing there was no way of doing the rollercoaster. Preston and Matt were excited, talking animatedly about the ride, while Mitch just stood there, shoulders slumped, his hands jammed in his pockets. When it was there turn, Mitch insisted that Preston and himself took the very back cart. It made Mitch's stomach churn, the idea of being at the front. Matt sat into front of them. Preston and Mitch waited until the metal bar dropped. With a jolt, the ride began to move, climbing up a small slope. Mitch clutched at the bar in fear, his knuckles white.

"Geez Mitch, calm down!" Preston laughed. "I'm here. If you fall out, I'll fall out too!" Mitch closed his eyes.

"That doesn't help," Mitch mumbled, not opening his eyes. They reached a small peak and shot down the rails, people in front screaming as they picked up speed. Mitch refused to open his eyes, despite Preston's coaxing. Mitch felt the rid begin the climb up the tallest slope. It would reach the top and they shoot down, nearly vertical.

"Mitch," Preston whispered in his ear. "Open your eyes." Mitch shook his head vigorously. A hand closed over Mitch's shaking hand.

"Mitch, I promise, nothing is going to happen to you," Preston murmured. 'I wouldn't let anything ever hurt you." Mitch breathed out shakily and opened his eyes. He gasped at how high up they were. He looked at Preston in a panic and Preston's lips met Mitch's in a short kiss. They pulled away as they reached the top.

"I hate you," Mitch said as he stared down the drop.

"Love you too."


	14. Skykipz - Water

**Sup Nerdians, last update of the night/early morning. This was a suggested one, it's short and sweet.**

* * *

**Water**

**A Skykipz Fic suggested by Xenac**

Sky walked outside of the house and looked around.

"Husky?" he said sleepily, the dark night alive with insects and the stars shining bright on the small forest.

"Over here!" someone called back. Sky walked behind the house and groaned.

"You're in the lake? Again?" Sky said, exasperated, staring at the Mudkip who was currently floating in the lake that bordered the back of their house.

"I love this lake," Husky said.

"More than you love me?"

"Probably."

"Ouch," Sky said, sitting down on the grass and staring out into the water. Husky swam closer to the edge, smiling.

"I can't love anything more than I love you," Husky said. Sky inched closer to the edge.

"You sure?" Sky said uncertainty.

Husky nodded, smiling mischievously.

"Husky… what are you going to do?" Sky asked warily. Without answering, Husky grabbed Sky's foot and dragged Sky into the water as he yelped. Sky went under and bubbles flew up in a flurry around him, his brown hair floating upwards slightly. Sky opened his eyes under the water, ignoring the sting. Husky swam up to him and wrapped his arms around Sky's neck and kissed him passionately. They surfaced and Sky gasped for air.

"I love you," Husky said affectionately, taking Sky in his arms. Sky smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I love you too," Sky said. Then Husky dunked him again and he came up spluttering curses.

Husky couldn't of been happier.


	15. Ship-Fic Update!

**Sup Nerdians! So... I have a proposition for you all. **

**On my page, you will find a poll asking what your favourite ship is from a small selection, and you can vote for up to three. Whichever ship gets the most votes will be made into a multiple-chapter short and it's up to you guys to decide which ship get's the story. Please, go and vote now! **

**More updates on this later, and another chapter up tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Skylox 2 - Secrets

**Hello Nerdians? Seen the G.U.Y video? If you haven't, please watch it! Sky's in it! (If you are considered underage and cannot watch M movies, don't watch it) Oh, and on the little competition, here's the stats:**

**Merome - 5 votes**

**Skylox - 4 votes**

**Cakekipz - 3 votes**

**SetoSolace - 3 votes**

**Skytato - 1 vote**

**Truelox - 0 votes**

**TBNRCanadian - 0 votes **

**Phan - 0 votes**

**If you haven't voted yet, vote now! **

* * *

**Secrets**

**A Skylox Fic**

The thing about depression is that it's like a silent assassin. It creeps up on its victim, leaving no clues or trace, and then before you know it the victim is falling apart and then, you can definitely tell.

"Adam? Are you alright?" Ty asked, and Adam smiled, waving his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, clicking furiously as he tried to make the jump and failed miserably.

"You've been really quiet for the entire video. And that's like… an endangered moment," Ty said.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Adam said, and Ty frowned suspiciously.

"If you say so."

* * *

"Adam? You look sorta down," Jason commented. Adam looked up from his spaghetti and bit his lip for a split second.

"Nah. I'm fine," he said happily, twisting the pasta around his fork. Ty studied him curiously from the other end of the table. He didn't seem fine. He had bags under his eyes and he was pretty pale. His hair was unusually unruly and he was slouched over his plate, picking at his spaghetti but not really eating it. Ty's eyes narrowed and he wanted to ask if he was really alright, but he didn't want to come off pushy. Ty sighed and kept eating.

* * *

Adam didn't to tell them he was depressed because he didn't want them to worry about him. Really, he was fine. Totally fine. In reality, Adam was coming apart at the seams. He would randomly start crying at moments and would rush off to cry in private, leaving unexpectedly. Ty worried for Sky's health. He never ate or slept; he put all of his time and energy into making videos. Making videos game Adam an excuse to slap on a smile and laugh and pretend everything was fine. Even in the Vlogs, no one picked up on the fact Adam was always wore long-sleeved shirts, even in the crazy heat. Adam sighed, and then stood up, stretching.

"I'm going to bed guys," he said smoothly. "See you in the morning." Ian said good night and Jason didn't answer. He was crashed out on the couch. Ty watched Adam walk up the steps suspiciously. He never went to bed early. Ty stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"You too, Ty?" Ian laughed. "It must be catching." Ty smiled, shaking his head as he turned back to face Ian, putting one hand on the banister.

"Nah. I'm going to go check on Adam. He's been acting weird lately. I'm going to see if I can get him to spill," Ty said. Ian chuckled and winked.

"Hashtag Skylox!" he laughed as Ty rolled his eyes and groaned.

"God, not like that!" Ty said, fighting down a blush. "You're so fricking dirty!" Ian just laughed and Jason sat up.

"What?" he asked groggily. Ty turned back and walked up the steps.

* * *

Light splashed out from under Adam's door, illuminating the dark hallway. Ty walked up to it and twisted to knob, surprised to find it unlocked. Light flooded the hall as Ty opened the door and walked in. Adam's bed was made and all his recording gear was still set up. Ty frowned. He usually packed everything away because he didn't want to trip over it in the dark. Then Ty noticed the thin line of light from under the bathroom door. Ty couldn't hear the shoulder. What was he doing? Ty walked up to the door and rapped on the wood gently.

"Adam?" he said softly. "You in there?" Ty waited patiently. There was no reply. Ty knocked again, tapping his foot up and down.

"Adam?" he asked again. Ty tried to open the door but it was locked. Ty jiggled the doorknob and suddenly a horrible thought came to him. Ty paled and knocked on the door again, frantic.

"Adam? Adam! Are you alright?" Ty yelled, panicked. Still no reply. Ty looked around desperately and saw Adam's car keys on the bedside table. Ty grabbed them and selected the small Swiss-army knife that folded up. He often joked saying he had it in case he needed to fend off any crazy fans who wanted his hair for a cloning machine. Ty rushed back to the door and pushed the small knife into the lock, wriggling it around frantically.

"Adam!" he yelled again. The lock clicked and Ty burst in, his jaw dropping and all the colour draining from his face. "Adam!" it was a choked sob, for in front of him was Adam, slouched against the bathtub, his arms a mess of blood and a razor clutched in his red hand tightly, the edges cutting into his palm. Ty ran to his side and dropped beside him, the blood soaking into the knees of his jeans.

"Oh god no! Adam!" Ty said, shaking him. Adam's eyes were glassy and gazed endlessly at nothing as Ty furiously shook him, pleading for a response.

"Ian! Jason!" Ty howled. Ian and Jason looked in shock and bolted up the stairs. Ian ran into the bathroom and skid to a stop, Jason close behind him. Jason's eyes widened and Ian stared in shock. Ty was trying to prise the razor from Adam's hand.

"God, he's dead!" Ty wailed. "He's not moving!" Ian knelt beside them, pressing a finger against Adam's neck, because his wrists were out of the question.

"Jason!" Ian said urgently. "Call 911 now!" Jason didn't move, rigid with shock. "Now!" Ian roared. Jason scrambled to the bedroom, looking for Sky's phone and finding it on the perfect bed sheets. Jason punching in the number and as soon as the operator picked up, he broke down in tears as he explained what was happening and gave their address.

"Adam, wake up!" Ty said desperately, freeing the razor from his hand and tossing it aside. It skittered across the tile, leaving spots of blood.

"He's still breathing. He has a pulse but it's faint," Ian said in horror.

"Adam, Adam, why?" Ty sobbed, pressing his forehead against Adam's. "I should've realised it sooner, god, I'm so sorry!" Ian grabbed as many towels as he could and pressed them against Adam's wrists.

"Ty, help me," Ian said. Ty grabbed a towel and took over the right arm, shocked and scared at how quickly it became blood-soaked. Adam still didn't move, his chest rising and falling in quick shallows breaths. The paramedics ran in and put Adam on the stretcher as quick as they could before rushing him out to the Ambulance and driving off, siren wailing. Ian, Jason and Ty followed quickly behind, Jason still on Adam's phone, dialling his parent's number and informing them of what had happened. Ian nearly crashed the car as they pulled up. They ran inside and must have looked quite a sight. Ty's legs and hands were covered in Adam's blood and Ian's arms were bloody from the towels he pressed against Adam's arms. Jason was relatively clean, except his face was red and streaked from crying like Ty. The emergency room clerk looked slightly shocked, although she'd certainly seen gorier things in her job.

"Adam Dahlberg," Ian said. "He's our friend. He would've just been admitted from attempted suicide." Ty flinched at the words. The clerk looked down and clicked quickly on her computer.

"Room five, level two. You won't be able to go in just yet; apparently he's being resuscitated and is about to have an emergency blood transfusion," the clerk said expertly.

"Thanks," Ian said. The three hurried off and zipped up the stairs, not bothering with the lift. They found the room after running up and down a hall trying to find room five. The door was closed and they could hear calm voices giving orders and the beeping of too many machines. Now that they had to stop, the three of them fell apart. Ty leaned against the wall and put his head in his bloody hands and Ian slumped in a waiting chair, suddenly exhausted. Jason stood there, looking shell-shocked.

"Why'd he do it?" Jason whispered. "He… he has all these friends and a great life and… I don't understand it."

"It wouldn't be about that," Ian replied grimly.

"I think… I think he was depressed," Ty mumbled. Everyone was slightly shocked to hear the word put to use, and it didn't match with Adam at all.

"He couldn't have depression," Jason said. "He was always so happy."

"Yeah, but was he really?" Ty snapped. "Have you not noticed how tired and sick he's been looking lately? And how much time he puts into his videos now? It wasn't healthy but we didn't question it and now he's in hospital because of _attempted suicide_." Adam's phone buzzed in Jason's hand and he looked at it.

"Adam's parents are driving from Washington now," Jason muttered. After Ty's short rant, no one spoke. Suddenly a doctor in blood-stained scrubs opened the door.

"Family or friends?" he asked wearily.

"Roommates," Ian said. He nodded and stood aside, holding open the door.

"We've stabilized his breathing and he's having a transfusion now. He's most likely not going to wake up any time soon," the doctor explained. Ian thanked him and they all filed in. A nurse was packing up some equipment but was ignored as the three stared at Adam. Adam, who had an oxygen mask over his mouth and all sorts of wires and bandages over his arms. Ty walked over first and stood beside him, taking in the sight. Then when Ty broke down in tears, Jason went to comfort the boy. Ian stood by the door on the lookout for Adam's parents.

"Why, Adam?" Ty sobbed. "Why did you try and kill yourself?" Ty asked, like he expected Adam to answer.

"Calm down, Ty," Jason said. "We've gotta let him recover."

"We can't leave!" Ty protested. "We can't leave him alone! What if he wakes up?!" Ty said frantically. Ian looked back at them and sighed.

"We'll take shifts. One of us up here, two of us in the waiting room looking for Adam's parents," Ty compromised.

"I'll go first," Ty said quickly. Ian didn't question it; he just gestured for Jason to follow him and then left. As soon as they were gone, Ty grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside the bed, studying Adam sadly. His arms from wrist to elbow were bandaged from the cuts he'd inflicted on himself. With a jolt, Ty realised Adam had only been wearing long-sleeved shirts lately despite the sweltering heat. He'd been doing this for a long time and he decided to end it tonight. Ty took one of Adam's hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry we didn't see it sooner Adam," Ty said. "If you'd told us we would've tried to help. I… I know you can't, like, _cure_ depression. I know it's just something you have to live with. But we would've tried. We could've, like, made you laugh if you were feeling upset. We could've stopped you from doing this." Ty looked at Adam's hand and felt like crying again. He needed to wash off and clean up and… Ty couldn't do that now. He needed to stay with Adam.

* * *

When Adam came out of the Hospital on strict orders, no one spoke on the drive back. Ian gripped the wheel tightly and Jason didn't look back from the passenger seat, keeping his eyes fixated out the window. Ty didn't touch Adam in case he would break like he was made of china. Adam didn't even try to start a conversation, resting his head on the window and closing his eyes. He was as pale as death and his arms were still bandaged. When they arrived back at the house, they all walked inside and sat on the couches and still, no one spoke. Mitch and Jerome were coming down later that day to see Adam but Quentin couldn't make it. He was going to a friend's wedding and had tried to get out of it but couldn't. Ty sat on the couch with Adam and Jason and Ian sat on the armchair.

"I can't apologise," Adam finally muttered. "It's what I wanted to do."

"You wanted to kill yourself?" Jason asked dubiously. Adam nodded, not meeting any of their gazes.

"I was sick of living and always feeling so… so useless," Adam said softly. "I wanted to end it."

"God, Adam," Ty said. "You could've told us. We could've helped you!"

"You can't just help me, Ty!" Adam snapped. "It's not like you can just send me off to the doctors and I'll come back happy! It doesn't work that way!"

"I'm not saying you would try and fix you! I'm saying we could've helped you feel better about yourself so we didn't have to find you lying _half-dead_ in a pool of your own _blood_!" Ty yelled. Ian flinched and Jason looked away.

"Well I'm sorry!" Adam yelled, tears filling his eyes. "Maybe if you'd just let me die you wouldn't have needed to!" Adam stood up and stormed off. Ty looked helplessly to Ian and Ian sighed.

"I'll follow him and calm him down," Ian said. Ian stood up and followed him. Ty put his head in his hands and cried as Jason scooted over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

Adam, eventually, took off the bandages. His arms were a mess of scars and he got back to doing videos, just telling his viewers that he had been sick. Of course, his friends knew. But they tried to make the videos not awkward, even though they were recording with a suicidal guy. No one ever brought it up, to Adam's relief. But then Ty confronted him about it after a video. Ty walked into Adam's room and stared at him. Adam was editing, but when Ty tapped his shoulder he jumped in surprise. He took off his headphones and turned in his chair, looking at Ty and smiling.

"Hey Ty," he said. Adam had tried to put it behind them and didn't talk of it. Yet he still wore long-sleeved shirts to hide the pale, shiny scars covering his arms.

"Adam, we need to talk," Ty said seriously, and Adam's smile dropped.

"No," he said, starting to turn back around, but Ty grabbed his shoulder and spun him back, crossing his arms.

"You can't keep avoiding this. We need to talk about it," Ty snapped.

"I don't want to."

"Don't act like a child, Adam."

"I'm not the one acting like a child!" Adam exploded. "I'm trying to put it behind me so I can move on with my life!"

"You can't just move on! You nearly _died_! I was sitting next to you, covered in your blood, and you were _dying_!" Ty yelled. "Do you know how terrifying that was? I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Why would you even care about losing me?" Adam yelled. "No one loves me. I'm worthless!" Ty stood there in shock.

"You aren't worthless. You're amazing and… I couldn't live without you. I… I love you," Ty said quietly. Adam was shocked into silence.

"A world without you would be horrible, Adam. I need you in my life. You shouldn't feel worthless. You're wanted, and you're loved, and so many people would miss you if you died," Ty said.

"T-Ty…" Adam stuttered. "You… love me?" Ty looked away, nodding, embarrassed. Adam stood up and stared at him.

"I…" Adam was speechless. What do you say to the boy who just confessed his love for you? Would you lie and say no or would you tell the truth and say how much you felt the same way? Adam didn't know what to do. He couldn't break Ty's heart and keep living this continuous lie.

"I love you too," Adam mumbled. Adam took Ty's hand and Ty sighed, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Sky's scars.

"Don't do it again," Ty whispered, looking up at Adam, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Adam smiled and kissed Ty gently before pulling away and wrapping the boy in his arms.

"No. Not anymore. Now I have something to live for."

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this one. I don't really like the ending :/ Please remember guys, Depression isn't a sickness. It's just something people have to live with and all you can do about it is make sure that person doesn't feel like sh*t and give them a hug :)**


	17. Ship-Fic Updates 2!

**Hello you sexy Nerdians! How are guys? I am really sorry for not updating lately, but I come bearing news!**

**1. I am currently writing two more one-shots to put in here: A Sparkant (Even thought I HATE Sparkant) and A SkyMU. Sparkant will be based off PJIM and what Ant did when he found out about Jordan's... secret. And the SkyMU is based off Skybrine and Jason trying to bring him back.**

**2. Remember Countdown? The very first story in Ship-Fic Drabbles? I may or may not have entered that in a competition... so yeah! If I win I could win some cool stuff and if I get money I'll be buying a new computer so I can make better stuff. (My old Toshiba is on her last legs. Poor thing, she's served me well) So I'll keep you posted on that! **

**Recap: Countdown in a writing competition, two new ship-fics coming up and I almost forgot to give you an update on the poll!**

**Merome: 7 votes**

**Skylox: 5 votes**

**SetoSolace: 5 votes**

**Cakekipz: 3 votes**

**Truelox: 1 vote**

**Skytato: 1 vote**

**TBNRCanadian: 0 votes**

**Phan: 0 votes**

**The competition will remain open until 4:00 pm this Friday (Australian Time) and then the poll will be officially removed from my page, so if you haven't, cast your vote now! I will try and announce the winner on the same day!**

**Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	18. Competition Winners and added stuff!

**Hey Nerdians! I am sorry for not updating yesterday, I forgot... I was too busy playing The Last of Us. (Go Big Horns) AND ERMAIGAWD THIS COLLECTION HAS 3 503 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Now, onto the long awaited results of the Ship-Story competition!**

**And your winner is... *Drum roll***

**_MEROME ON 8 VOTES!_ *Crying and screaming***

**Here are the final statistics!**

**Merome: 8**

**Skylox: 7**

**SetoSolace: 3**

** Cakekipz: 3**

**Truelox: 3**

**TBNRCanadian: 2**

**Skytato: 1**

**Phan: 0**

**I am sorta disappointed about TBNRCanadian not winning. I ship that shiz so hard. Well, I ship Preston with pretty much everyone because you just can with Preston. Sorta like how you can just blame everything on Nooch. So this has gone off topic. **

**And may I add I'm surprised about SetoSolace getting 3 votes. Both of them (Fate and... that other one) they sorta sucked in my opinion. I'm most proud of Countdown, Insanity and Secrets. **

**So basically, the big Ship-Story about Merome will be up soon, as will the promised Sparkant and SkyMU. And that's it...**

***Salutes***

**SEE YOU FABULOUSLY SEXY PEOPLE LATER!**


	19. Sparkant - Truth

**I swear to god I uploaded this three days ago. BUT NO! Of course it didn't!**

* * *

**Truth**

**A Sparkant Fic**

He came in the middle of the night, but it didn't matter because Jordan had been unable to sleep, waiting for the inevitable moment when _he_ would come. The light from the hall only reached so far, a square of safety. He stood in the doorway, a silhouetted shadow Jordan couldn't make out. He squinted in the light and waited, but Ant didn't walk all the way in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ant asked immediately harshly. Jordan winced. He dove straight into it, didn't he?

"I was afraid you'd hate me," Jordan mumbled, flinging a hand over his eyes to block out the bright light.

"You are going to look at me when you talk," Ant commanded. Jordan removed his arm and stared at him, his one white eye unnerving. Ant flinched but Jordan noticed.

"That's why I didn't tell you," Jordan said drily. "I just scare everyone."

"What scares me is that you lied to me," Ant said roughly. "I thought we could trust each other!"

"I didn't want to lose you! Of course I lied!" Jordan snapped, sitting up. Ant didn't want anyone to hear their conversation, so he stepped in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it and letting out a long controlled breath.

"If the whole… if this whole relationship is based on a lie, maybe this is the end of it," Ant said, trying to sound sure of himself. Jordan froze.

"What?" Jordan said. "I don't want that."

"I don't' care what you want," Ant said, close to tears. "You lied to me about everything. I… I bet this entire thing is so you can feel normal, because you… you're a freak!" Each blow hit hard.

"No, no! It's not a fake!" Jordan said desperately, ignoring the freak comment. "I honestly love you, I just-"

"Didn't want to tell me because you didn't want to lose me? Bullshit," Ant said angrily. "Your father is the reason we're in this hell hole!"

"I didn't ask to be born like this!" Jordan snapped. "It's not my fault!"

"It is your fault! If… You didn't tell me! I can't trust you! You're…. You're a monster! You don't belong here!" Ant said, pain laced in his words. Jordan was shocked into silence.

"Ant-"

"Don't even try to argue!" Ant said, turning around and opening the door. "We're finished." Ant walked out and slammed the door behind him. Jordan stared at the door, feeling no rage, only undying pain and the feeling of loss in his chest. Jordan didn't stop staring at the door until it sunk in that he wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

**Short and sweet, tell me if you want more that are based off my other stories! Oh, and the big Merome is probably going to be coming out next month because I'm lazy and I want to finish Broken. I am really sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been sick and I often can't get access to my computer. School Holidays are coming up though, so I will be working extra hard to get out longer one-shots! I'm also thinking of starting up a Song-Fic collection... share your thoughts on that idea.**

**So yeah! I'll see you later in the next instalment!  
**

**(I'm STILL writing the SkyMU. For a one-shot, it's getting pretty long and gory...)**


	20. SkyMU - Monster

**WARNING: Extremely gory one-shot. If you have a weak stomach, don't read. May also cause moments of extreme self-doubt in life and rocking back in forth in a corner saying "Why".**

* * *

**Monster**

**A SkyMU Fic**

"Sky!" Jason yelled in fear as the walls warped and changed, the floor shaking. "Stop it, please!" The room stopped shaking and the wallpaper peeled back, revealing a door. Against everything, Jason ran through the door. A long, twisted hallway was before him and Jason ran in panic. The floor dropped out from beneath him and Jason fell, screaming, reaching up as the walls melted away, dripping like wax.

"Sky!" Jason screamed, his clothes and hair whipping around him as he plummeted, his words taken from his mouth and drawn out in a long echoing cry. The ground reappeared beneath him and he landed with a thud, sitting up quickly and looking around, panting. He'd lost his sword when he'd first entered the hell hole of Sky's mindscape in a desperate effort to bring him back. Now he was trapped. Trees and plants grew swiftly around him and Jason yelped, yanking his foot back as vines tried to grow up and over his ankle. Vines snapped at his and Jason stood up, stumbling away, brushed and bleeding from the cuts up his arms and on his face.

"Stop it!" Jason yelled. "Give us back Sky, you monster!" The world warped and wobbled again and Jason fell to his knees. "Stop!" He screamed desperately. Vines grabbed at him, trying to yank him into the slowly forming hole in the ground. Struggling, Jason tried to pull away, but the vines had a grip on his legs. With a strong yank Jason went flying into the hole into darkness. Jason landed heavily and all his breath left him. He was in a dark room, on cold tile. As if on order, lights snapped on. Jason struggled to sit up. The floor was chequered black and white tile and the walls were black, dripping red. Jason's fingers numbly reached up and touched his temple gingerly, his fingers coming away red.

"Give us back Sky!" Jason yelled weakly.

"J-Jason?" Someone whispered. Jason's head snapped around and he gasped, scrambling over to the source of the voice, standing up and nearly tripping.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Jason said in relief. Sky was on his knees, palms pressed against his temples, shaking.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked, his voice low and distorted. For a second his form seemed to flicker and Jason took a little step back.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked. "Are you hurt?"

"He wants out," Sky muttered, his teeth gritted against whatever pain he felt. His body was wracked with spasms and he groaned.

"Hold it back, Sky!" Jason said, dropping to his knees and putting his hands on Sky's shoulders. "We can escape together!" Sky looked up at Jason, one eye glowing gold, his mouth set in a twisted smile, pain visible in his normal chocolate-brown eye.

"I can't escape my own mind," Sky said. "You need to go while you can. I can't hold him in for much longer."

"I can't leave you," Jason said firmly. "I made it this far, and I'm not going without you."

"Jason, please!" Sky said, desperation seeping into his voice. "I don't want you to get hurt! Go, before he-" Sky howled with pain, his back arching. Jason leapt back, hand going for the sword he didn't have.

"Sky!" Jason cried. Sky slumped forward and Jason started to move forward to grab him when an invisible force smashed into him like a bus, sending him flying. Jason cracked against the far wall and it bent, caving in behind him. Jason slid down the wall slowly, an invisible hand slowing his descent. His feet touched the floor and then he was flung through the air like a rag doll. He skidded along the tile and a small trail of blood followed him. Sky stood up, both his eyes glowing gold.

"Stay away from me!" He screeched, his voice distorted like a broken radio. Jason's hands weakly pushed him up, his arms shaking as they struggled to support him.

"Sky..." Jason mumbled. His arms gave way and he fell back down.

"Get out!" Sky screamed, and he flung his hand sideways. Jason went flying and he smashed against a marble pillar that had grown up out of the ground. Jason heard something snap and then he blacked out.

* * *

"Jason?" Mitch said, shaking his shoulder gently. Jason sat up abruptly and Mitch jumped back.

"Dood, you got full-on flung out of the cloud!" Ian said in worry. A burning pain was emanating from Jason's chest and his sudden movement hadn't helped. Jason looked over his shoulder and saw the slowly rolling black cloud advancing on the city. Somewhere in there, Adam was trapped.

"He's still in there. He's fighting it but it's getting the upper hand," Jason explained, wincing as Mitch helped him, pressing one hand flat against his ribs.

"You right?" Ian asked in worry. "Kermit went with Seto to get backup and potions and we could get some emergency healing-" Jason waved him off.

"I'll be fine," Jason said with a forced smile. "But I lost my sword somewhere in there. I'll need a new one." Mitch grabbed his hand.

"You're not going back in there," he said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

"Sky isn't dangerous," Jason snapped. Mitch stilled, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"He demolished a city and killed upwards of one hundred people," Mitch said flatly.

"But it wasn't Sky!" Jason cried, exasperated. "It was... It was the thing in his head!"

"The thing in his head is a manifestation of his fear," Ian said. "You know this. Seto explained. It's trying to push Sky from his mind and he is also pushing all of Sky's fears hopes, dreams and memories out in the process. Because of its power all of Sky's thoughts are becoming reality, but tainted by its evil."

"It isn't Sky!" Jason said in anger. "If you try and hurt him, I will kill you. I swear to god." Mitch cast a look at Ian and Ian took a step forward, grabbing Jason's arms and pulling them behind his back.

"We need to," he said in his ear. "Before he kills anyone else." Jason thought fast. He spun around and freed his hands, grasping Ian's sword and ripping it free of its sheath. Ian's eyes widened as Jason plunged it into his chest and then ripped it violently to the left, effectively cutting open Ian. Ian collapsed in a heap and Mitch didn't have time to react as Jason whirled around, sword flashing through the air in a downwards arc. Mitch crumpled and he gasped for air desperately, stomach slashed open and revealing mangled innards and blood. It resembled the scene of a butcher after the gutting off a pig. Blood bubbled in his mouth and Jason stood over him, eyes glinting malevolently.

"You will not kill him," Jason hissed. Mitch stared up at him in fear and then Jason plunged his sword down, piercing his heart and killing Mitch instantly. Jason stepped away from Mitch and wiped his hands down the length of the sword, transferring the blood to his hands. Jason stared at the cloud that was Sky's fears and slowly began to walk to it, broken rib forgotten, intent of saving his friend.

* * *

"Seto!" Kermit cried in fear. Seto heard the panic in his voice and dropped the potions he held in his hands. Kermit had walked forward to tell Ian and Mitch they were coming. Seto ran as fast as he could, his purple cape whipping through the air behind him. Seto stopped in his tracks and paled at the sight. Ian lying dead, his chest ripped open and lying in a pile of his own blood- with Mitch in a similar condition.

"Good god," Seto breathed, crossing himself swiftly. He was only religious when he felt like it was needed: his dead friends counted. Kermit had paled a few shades of green and it looked like he would be sick.

"Who would do this?" Kermit said in disbelief, tears in his eyes. "It's animalistic!"

"It could've been an animal, or Sky," Seto said grimly. Then he noticed Jason's absence and turned in a slow circle. "Where did Jason go? He was still unconscious when we left."

"Maybe he ran when whatever it was that killed Ian and Mitch attacked," Kermit said. A cold thought chilled Seto and he shivered.

"Or Jason killed them," Seto whispered. Kermit looked at him, black eyes wide.

"He wouldn't kill his two friends!" Kermit said, flabbergasted.

"Think about it," Seto said, pain and sorrow growing in his chest with every word. "We need to kill his best friend to spare everyone else." Kermit was silent.

"Jason wouldn't murder his friends in cold blood," Kermit said softly. "He's better than that. He isn't a monster." Seto looked down at his feet and his sword suddenly felt heavier in its sheath, straining at his waist.

"I don't know who the monster is."

* * *

Jason walked into the cloud, bloody hands gripping the crimson-stained sword tightly.

"Sky?" Jason called. "Please come out. I want to help you!" Silence greeted him as his voice echoed around. Jason squinted to see through the black fog, searching for Sky. I'm not leaving without you!"

* * *

Seto stood in the front of the room, arms crossed, legs slightly apart. He wanted to look like a leader but was struggling.

We need you to help us find Jason. We... We think he is responsible for Mitch and Ian," Seto said. Jerome's hands tightened around the grip of his sword, his knuckles white.

"He killed my biggums," the angry Bacca growled. "He is not getting away with it."

We _think_ it was him," Seto countered quickly. "We aren't certain. It could've been anything." Jerome glowered at this. He just wanted to avenge his dead best friend.

"When do we leave?" The Mudkip asked. Husky was ready for it all to be over. He just wanted to go home to Vengelfe and hide away for a while.

"Let's move," Ty said, grabbing a bow. With everyone ready, the group of five began to walk from their small base of operations – really it was a blown out village house that still had a supported roof - towards the menacing cloud. Seto was on edge the entire walk. What if Jason hadn't killed them? What if Jason was innocent? What if he was injured or worse at the hands of whatever killed Mitch and Ian?

"Seto? Earth to Seto!" Kermit questioned, flicking him in the head. Seto rubbed his temple absently and looked at Kermit.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "We're here," Kermit said, gesturing up. Seto's gaze travelled upwards at the massive black cloud. Seto turned and looked at his ragtag band of warriors.

"Remember, it may be disturbing in there," Seto said. "It's Sky's memories, thoughts and feelings exposed and made reality. It may also be tainted by the evil of whatever is taking over his mind." The group looked momentarily scared but Jerome stepped forward bravely. "Let's go in there," Jerome said. The five steeled themselves for whatever horror they might be about to witness, and then they walked into the cloud.

* * *

Jason wandered around vaguely, lost. Then he found a memory.

"Come on!" Sky yelled, laughing. Jason jumped back in fright as Sky ran through him. A younger Jason came running after Sky and Jason stared at him.

"Just a memory," he muttered. "Just a memory." He kept walking and then he entered a house. The edges of the wallpaper was burning and slowly curling up and he could hear someone shouting nearby. Jason walked straight through the house and then out into a valley where it snowed charred wallpaper. Houses began to build up from the ground, shadowy flickers of people running through the growing village. The people seemed to solidify and Jason stopped. They looked like they were made of... Paper? Their squeals of terror echoed like Jason was in a cave while it looked like he was out in the valley. They ran past - some through him - and streamed towards the ridge of the valley as the Village suddenly caught fire and burst out into flames. They tried to climb it but tumbled down quickly, tearing their papery flesh until some were only piles of ripped scraps. Some were set on fire by the charred snowflakes of wallpaper still falling. Jason gazed at it all impassively, trying to think from where the village looked familiar. Then Sky joined in. He ran, tears streaming down his cheeks, covered in dirt and black ash. He had a livid burn up his arm and his clothes were ripped and torn, holding something or someone small bundled up in his arms.

"Help!" He cried, voice hoarse. Jason's heart broke but he knew it was some twisted memory, or it could be one of his fears…something. Jason forced himself to keep walking and passed through the burning village, the flames casting flickering shadows over his face. Jason imagined the terrible heat and then suddenly, he could feel it. Jason halted abruptly, dumbfounded. The heat became unbearable and Jason screwed his eyes shut and imagined it away. The heat disappeared in seconds.

"What the hell?" Jason mumbled. "Why can I influence it?" He looked around and then closed his eyes. _Take me to Sky, _he thought. Nothing happened. With a sigh, Jason continued is trudge through the burning village as it shimmered and began to take a new form. It was a beautiful park, a glittering pond and tall trees blooming with flowers. Walking across the lush grass, Jason looked around and then froze when he saw a stone path unwinding before his eyes, with himself and Sky walking along it _hand in hand. _Jason gaped at the sight as they walked past him, unknowing of his presence.

"That never happened," Jason whispered, unsure if the feeling in his chest was disappointment, happiness or a mixture of both. _It's trying to push Sky from his mind and he is also pushing all of Sky's fears hopes, dreams and memories out in the process._ Could this be a hope, dream or fear? Jason hoped it wasn't a fear. He knew it most certainly wasn't a memory, because he would remember something like _this_. All he had with Sky was a strong bond an innocent friendship. Surely he hadn't missed any sideways glances, hidden hints or slight moments? He would've noticed that. He would've of allowed himself to miss something like that. He needed any clue that Sky felt… that he felt… Sighing, Jason walked past the smiling and laughing pair and continued to search. Feeling conflicted, Jason began to pick at the dried blood on his hands. The blood of Mitch and Ian. Strangely, he felt no remorse, guilt or sadness for their murder. He had done it to save Sky, and Sky had done nothing wrong. He was protecting him. Sky hadn't asked to be taken over by this… _thing_.

"I'm doing the right thing, right?" Jason whispered to the air as he walked through a doorway into a broken city scape filled with dead bodies. "I needed to kill them, right?" Looking at the dead bodies, he saw it was all of his friends. Fighting down a feeling of growing despair, Jason continued his walk.

* * *

They walked straight into a memory.

"Gah!" Ty yelled in shock, leaping back into Husky. Husky staggered back, Ty nearly knocking him down.

"It's just a memory," Seto said calmly, walking past the Other Ty who was in the process of yelling at the Other Sky. They walked through a door out of the oddly shaped room into a valley filled with a burning village and people made of paper. Holding up his hand, Jerome let some of the snowflakes fall into his hand.

"Wait!" Jerome exclaimed. "These aren't snowflakes! It's burning paper!"

"There's a door in the hill over there," Kermit said, pointing a webbed finger towards the towering hill which continued to grow with every passing second.

"Sky's mind is weird," Husky muttered. Then they saw a burnt and injured Sky running through the village screaming for help, carrying someone in his arms. _Who is that? _Seto thought.

"Who is that?" Ty echoed.

"Should we go check?" Jerome asked, fiddling with the piece of paper with his furry fingers.

"I don't know if we should interfere," Seto began, but Husky and Kermit were already walking towards Sky. Sighing, Seto followed, with Jerome and Ty close on his heels.

"Butts," Husky muttered. "It's like… it's a little Jason." Peering over at what Sky held as he ran past, Seto was shocked to realise it _was_. A younger version of Jason, coughing and crying, covered in soot.

"How old is he? Like seven or something?" Kermit said.

"Looks like it," Ty said, shifting his bow to his other hand and then back.

"We should keep moving," Seto advised. "Let's go." They continued to walk and examined the landscape as they went. Strange birds flew overhead, and once or twice there was a massive dragon that zoomed over them. They walked through the door and saw a broken city before them.

"Dude, what the hell," Ty breathed. Looking around, they found his cause of shock. It was everywhere. Dead people, many of them known to the five as good friends.

"Bodil, Simon, Brice, Joey, Vik… man," Husky said as he weaved through the bodies. "Basically everyone I can put a name to and their mother is here."

"Holy shit, what does Sky think about?" Jerome muttered.

"Remember, it isn't just thoughts," Seto said. "It's also fears." He left out the "dreams and hopes" part.

"Let's just hurry up and find Sky before I throw up," Kermit said, face pale. He'd witnessed enough death today. Hadn't they all?

* * *

Jason walked on until everything around him had melted away. It was completely black. Jason turned a slow circle and saw one unmarked white door. Shrugging, he walked over to it and pushed it open into a dark room. One by one, torches on the pale glowing white pillars lit up, revealing a red carpet on black and white tile leading to a throne made of butter.

"Sky?" Jason asked warily. Sky looked up slowly from where he sat on the throne, eyes glowing golden, a menacing snarl on his face.

"Go away," he hissed, voice distorted and echoing. "This is my domain. I own this body and mind!"

"No you don't," Jason said, pulling his sword up. "You need to leave Sky alone."

"Never!" Sky yelled in anger. His voice rising up in pitch. The room shook lightly. "This is _mine_!"

"Let him go, you sick monster!" Jason screamed in fury, his hands shaking. His red, bloody hands. Sky laughed, his laugh booming and shaking the room further. He stood up from the throne and unsheathed a golden sword which glowed from black cracks in the metal.

"You call me the monster, when you mercilessly slaughtered your friends," Sky hissed lowly as he began to slowly advance on the shaking Jason. Cracks echoed and pieces of marble fell from the roof and landed with a crack on the tile, shattering parts. Jason gulped, guilt beginning to flower.

"I did it to save Sky," Jason said, uncertain.

"Really?" Sky cackled. "That's your excuse? Tell me the truth, fool. You thirst for blood on your hands!"

"Thanks not true!" Jason cried. "I did it so they wouldn't kill Sky!"

"Lies!" Sky boomed as another chunk of ceiling fell. Sky suddenly appeared in front of Jason and pressed his face against his.

"You call me the monster when the truth is you are the only monster here," Sky hissed. Jason screamed and blindly swung his sword. Sky teleported away and laughed from his perch atop the throne.

"You say you want to save this body, yet you attack at the slightest jab!" Sky yelled. "What does that tell me about you?" Screaming, Jason ran forward and slashed at the throne. Sparks flew as his sword connected with the empty throne and Jason whirled around in fear and anger.

"You feed yourself lies to make it seem like you're doing the right thing!" Sky screeched, his voice echoing. Jason ran towards him, screaming as tears began to fall from his eyes and splatter on his cheeks. He swung and his sword clanged against the pillar where Sky had once stood, cracks spreading quickly across the surface.

"_You're_ the monster!"

"Stop it!" Jason screamed.

"You are worthless! You murdered your friends!"

"Stop it! Give me back Sky!"

"I _am_ Sky! Yet still you fail to see the truth and hide behind your veil of lies because that's what _you_ want!"

"I said give him back!"

'You still don't see! I am Sky at his full potential! I am the man you wanted to save out of petty need for attention and love!"

"Stop it! That's not true!"

"Do you not see that this childish want for his love is never going to happen?"

"I don't love him!"

"You will always be alone! You're a monster!"

"_Stop it_!" Jason screamed, dropping his sword and pressing his hands over his ears, screwing his eyes shut.

"Look at yourself, you worthless, useless waste of space!" Sky hissed, seeming to be right in front of him. "Admit your desire for his love!"

"Fine!" Jason screeched. "I love him! I love Sky! What else do you want?" the room was silent. Sky laughed as he stood. Jason opened his eyes, tears falling freely as he removed his hands from his ears.

"What else do you want from me?" Jason whispered.

"Tell me you'll do anything for this body," Sky growled.

"I'll… I'll do anything."

"Now go kill those intruders, and you can finally be at peace with him," Sky said softly into his ear.

"I can't kill my friends," Jason said doubtfully.

"You didn't show mercy for Mitchell and Ian. You moved quickly, blinded by your love for him," Sky purred. "You did it because you would do anything for him. _Anything_ to protect him. Why stop now?" Jason was torn. By now, he was confused and on the inside he was a mess.

"Yes," Jason murmured. Sky clicked his fingers and Jason's sword appeared in his hand. He held it out and Jason stared at it hesitantly, indecisive.

Sky's lips peeled back in a smile as Jason's hand closed around the blade.

* * *

"We need to keep moving," Seto said desperately.

"Face it, Seto! We're lost! This city is like a maze!" Ty snapped.

"Probably because he's making it a maze," Husky muttered.

"We need to save Jason. Who knows what's happened to him?" Seto said.

"We all know it was him," Jerome growled. "He killed Mitch and Ian."

"I believe in him!" Seto said defensively. "I know Jason isn't a monster!" Everyone stared at him.

"It was him," Kermit said with finality.

"No! I trust him!" Seto yelled. Sudden, pain pierced Seto's stomach. He gasped in shock and his fingers went to bloody sword tip protruding from his stomach.

"Seto!" Kermit screamed.

"You put your trust in the wrong person," Jason whispered his ear. With a twist and then a yank, Seto fell, choking on his own blood, wet fingers pushing on his wound. Seto watched as Kermit collapsed, head rolling off to the left. Ty held up his bow only to have it knocked down a sword dug into his chest. Ty screamed in pain and then Jason yanked it to the left, cutting up his heart. With grim finality, Seto recognised the wound to what Ian had experienced. Ty crumpled and Jerome howled, angrily throwing himself at Jason. Jason whirled in a quick circle and swept his sword low, cutting Jerome's legs and knocking him down. Jason brutally stomped on Jerome's head and Seto heard the crack. Blood was rushing to his head and all he could hear was the roaring in his ears as he gasped for breath, watching helplessly as Husky tried to charge him from behind. Husky fell to one knee as Jason kicked him hard. Jason stabbed the sword down and Seto saw the tip of it plunge through the back of Husky's chest, knowing deep down he couldn't have survived it.

"Why?" Seto managed to gasp. Jason looked at him, panting, hands shaking, covered in his friend's blood. He walked over to Seto and stood beside him, face blank.

"Because I love him," Jason said simply, before plunging the sword down as Seto's world snapped into darkness.

* * *

Jason got his wish. He got to spend the rest of his life with Sky: or what looked like Sky but was really something else. After killing his remaining friends, Jason lost his mind. He was driven to insanity after working blindly, not seeing that he was being used, too young to understand, too… too unused to experiencing love that he would do _anything in the world_ to save Sky. The thing that took over Sky got the name of Skybrine, a mockery of what Sky had once been and a likening to the destructive power of Herobrine. Skybrine destroyed the world with a loving, mindless Jason beside him. In the end, I pose one question to you:

Who was the real monster?

* * *

**Quite honestly, I've scared of myself right now. This is the longest one shot I've ever written at nine pages long on word, and it's also probably the most dark thing my brain has ever conjured up. Please, don't kill me for this. Can you see why it took so long now? I did so much editing and I put a lot of care and thought into this. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. My brain just died at one point.**

**ON A HAPPY NOTE!**

**I did say that the Merome story will be coming out next month, but I started writing already and I decided that "Collision Course" will be coming out some time this week. Sorry about the lack of updates too, but this week is the last week of school so... HOLIDAYS! MORE TIME TO SIT AND WRITE! YAY!**

**I'm going to go sit in a corner and cry now.**


	21. Doubldil40 - Time

**Doubldil40 - Time**

"That was fun," Martin said happily, his Bulgarian accent still as adorable as it had been when Ryan had first met him. Martin guided the car down the street slowly.

"We should go out more often," Ryan admitted, rubbing his hands together. It was a bright, beautiful morning: snow layered the town and sunlight bounced off it, giving everything a warm glow.

"We definitely should," Martin replied, eyes sparkling. Ryan felt the familiar pain spark in his chest and he gasped, hand flying up to his chest. Martin looked at him in concern, eyes flitting between the road and his boyfriend.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Martin, pull over!" Ryan said urgently.

"Do I need to call an ambulance? Are you having a heart attack or something?" Martin asked.

"Pull over!" Ryan shrieked, panic in his voice.

"Geez," Martin mumbled. He began to pull up to the curb when a horn honked loudly. Ryan's gaze snapped up only to see a large truck lose control on the ice and come flying towards them. Martin screamed and Ryan's hand blindly searched for Martin. A crunch, screech and the sound of bending metal and then darkness.-

* * *

Ryan stared at Martin as he picked his way through the crowd towards him, drinks in hand. He looked gorgeous tonight but Ryan knew it was going to happen again. It always happened when everything was about to be perfect.

"What's up, baby?" Martin asked, pecking him on the cheek. Ryan smiled weakly.

"I'm fine," he said, voice quiet.

"You've been pretty distant all night. You sure you don't want us to leave? We could have an early night and-"

"It's alright, Martin. I know you're having a good time," Ryan said, forcing a smile. Martin pouted.

"I can't have a good time knowing you aren't happy," Martin replied. Ryan touched his arm.

"Really, Martin. I'm fine," Ryan said. Martin smiled but in his eyes you could see he didn't believe him. Someone suddenly crashed into Ryan from behind, sending him tumbling forward into Martins arms. Martin caught him and glared over his shoulder at whoever had knocked him over.

"Hey! Watch it!" Martin snapped, helping Ryan straighten up.

"What'cha gonna do 'bout it?" He slurred drunkenly. Martin carefully pushed Ryan aside.

"Ask you to get your drunk ass out of here," Martin answered confidently. The tall, drunken man's eyes narrowed.

"You don't tell me what to do," he hissed. Ryan's eyes widened in alarm. He tugged at Martin's arm desperately.

"Martin, leave it. Let's just go," Ryan pleaded. Martin rests his hand over Ryan's hand but didn't tear his gaze from the drunk.

"Not until he apologises for knocking you down," Martin protested.

"It's no big deal-"

"You're just a little gay boy! What are you gonna do?" The drunk taunted. Martin stiffened and Ryan paled.

"Martin, don't you dare-"

"No," Martin said. He took a step forward and stared up at the man.

"You can take your petty insults and get lost," Martin snapped. "We haven't got time for you." The tall man leaned down, swaying slightly, pressing his face to Martin's, his breath heavily scented with alcohol.

"Your kind can go die in a-" Martin didn't let him finish, throwing a sudden and violent punch. The man staggered back, caught off guard. The man lurched forward and punched Martin hard. Martin's eyes dulled and he toppled backwards like a cut tree.

* * *

"I thought you liked flying!" Martin laughed. Ryan's hands gripped the armrests of the plane seats in a death grip, knuckles white.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ryan muttered. Martin patted his hand with a smile.

"This isn't like Final Destination, Ryan. It's alright," Martin joked.

"I just... I don't feel good about this," Ryan replied. Martin looked at him in concern.

"We can get off if you want," Martin said finally. "The fans wouldn't mind if we missed the event for one year." Ryan forced a smile.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not feeling well," Ryan choked out. Martin frowned but didn't question it, leaning back in his seat. Ryan gazed out the window as the plane began it's usual procedures for take off. Eventually they were in the air.

"What will it be this time?" Ryan said through gritted teeth.

"Hrm? Martin hummed, looking up from his book. Ryan looked at him, wondering if he should tell him.

"You're going to die again," Ryan said bluntly. Martin raised an eyebrow, and then the bomb planted under his seat went off.

* * *

"Shit!" Martin yelled as their dog ripped free of the leash and bolted. Martin ran after it with Ryan close behind. The dog ran onto the road and Ryan stopped as Martin ran after it. Closing his eyes, Ryan didn't flinch when he heard the bang and the screams that filled the air.

* * *

The house was on fire. Martin ran to Ryan as smoke and sparks billowed up. There was a crash and a shower of bright sparks as the floor beneath Martin collapsed and all Ryan could do was watch Martin plummet down two stories and land with a sickening crunch.

* * *

"Martin," Ryan said with a sob. He threw his arms around him and Martin raised an eyebrow but embraced him.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" Martin asked.

"I don't know how to stop it, you keep-"

"Hey, hey! Slow down and take it from the top. You're practically hysterical and we're in the middle of the shopping centre!"

"Every time I open my eyes we're in another situation where you die!" Ryan shouted, Martin took a step back, face confused.

"What are you talking about? Ryan, what's wrong with you today?" Martin laughed. "You've been on edge all day!"

"There is no all day. There is only now and you're going to die again," Ryan sobbed. There was a bang and both boys looked up.

"Empty your register, give me all your money!" The man yelled, pointing the gun confidently. Ryan's heart sunk.

"Believe me," Ryan whispered. The gun swivelled around and pointed at Martin.

"Get down!" He shouted. Martin didn't move, eyes wide in horror. The man gestured with the gun. "I said get down!" Martin didn't budge, and Ryan saw the man'a finger pull the trigger. There was the loud crack of the gun and...

Ryan flung himself in front of Martin and the bullet smashed into his chest.

"Ryan!" Martin screamed. Ryan's world began to blacken and he heard and felt Martin drop beside him, shaking him and screaming.

_So that's how you stop it... Break the cycle,_ Ryan thought dreamily. _Now... Martin gets to live... And I can..._ Ryan's world fell into darkness and this time, Ryan didn't wake up in another timeline.

He didn't wake up at all.

* * *

**so... I wrote this last night when I was really tired. Sorry if it sucks**.


End file.
